


From Producer to Plate

by Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae



Series: Gift-fics for Indomitable_Clyde [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Jouto-chihou | Johto, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Reasons to go vegetarian, Slowpoke Well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae/pseuds/Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae
Summary: So THAT's what happened to the slowpoke tails!





	From Producer to Plate

**Author's Note:**

> This work is written for the purposes of entertainment and to explore alternative ideas in the Pokémon Universe. No money is being made off of the characters, places and plot of the Pokémon universe, all rights belong to their original owners.
> 
> Note, All works by this author, set in the pokémon universe, can be considered Alternative as the author picks and chooses from the anime, game, manga and fan works. This pokémon world can be considered three universes to the left, four down and two turns to windward on alternate Tuesdays.
> 
> Not beta read.

The Rocket grunt heaved and strained at the large wooden crate as he tried to haul it to a jury-rigged lift at the side of the Well. Behind him mutilated slowpokes cried and moaned, they would need to be taken up next, however this shipment needed to be expedited as buyers had already been found. He damned the other grunt who was supposed be helping him shift the crate. The lazy bastard had sneaked out with the collecting run, claimed that he suffered with claustrophobia, but that was a lie, just last week he’d said it was agoraphobia and got out of piloting one of the balloons.  
Finally, he managed to attach the crate to the hook and turned the windlass to raise it. At the top, another grunt swung it over solid ground before setting it down.

  
“One to be delivered to Kalos. Make it quick, we don’t want the prime product to spoil.”

  
The Rocket grunt (logistics division) threw a derisive glance at the lower ranked minion but said nothing, The Boss was pleased with the revenue from this little opportunity had created and was pushing to find other places where the system could be used.  
The Logistics grunt sends out his Charizard, which has a lifting harness already attached and ready to go. Clipping the crate to the straps, the grunt climbed in front of the wing knots before giving the order to lift.

  
As the strong wingbeats took him up and away from Azalea Town and Johto, there was a ruckus below and he could see what looked like a Trainer setting himself against the Well grunts, with Officer Jenny following along hard behind and decided that he was well away from the fallout. It was his job to transport the goods, not fight dweeb trainers. Sounds of elemental attacks faded as he rose higher. Good riddance.

  
The air was silent, crisp and clear at this altitude, and the charizard had been trained to take advantage of the thermals to keep the flight going as long as possible, but the flight to Kalos is a journey of many, many miles and so after travelling a third of the way, the logistics grunt lands to have a break and swap carriers.

  
The next Pokémon often causes major panic when it floats over towns and villages, his beautifully trained and majestic gyarados, twenty-five feet of pure, flying aggravation… (It’s not actually FLY, he knows, it’s more of a hugely extended BOUNCE, but when the half-ton atrocious ‘dragon’ decides it’s flying, well, who’s going to argue?) Highly offensive moves protect the cargo on the most difficult part of the journey; HURRICANE, SCALD and OUTRAGE make short work out of any opposition they face on the journey, not there is a lot, just a few insane fearow that try to mob them on the way over route 10.

  
Finally, they’re far enough from the Aquarium in Ambrette (the largest town in Kalos) to change to his rydon, who may be a little slower, but gives not a shit for road conditions. Route 8 has glorious scenery and the grunt takes in the view, when he isn’t guiding rydon to avoid dangerous cliff edges. Cyllage is a relatively short journey away and it is here that he is to meet the distributor who will break down the load and send it on to the buyers. Grunt doesn’t know who has purchased the tails and doesn’t care, at Cyllage, his duty is done, and he can go back to headquarters.

  
The Rocket accountant admin carefully prised open the lid of the crate and smiled at the perfect contents. Lifting out one of the items , he inspected it for damage and decomposition, however, it was still in flawless condition. Quickly, he set about sorting the pieces into smaller boxes for the final distribution and called the chosen recipients.

“I have your delivery. Please come to the arranged delivery point with your payment. Cash only please.”

  
The boxes were quickly collected, and the accountant admin bundled up the cash to deliver to headquarters. Giovanni would be pleased with the amount, he was sure. Making sure he had a list of the establishments who had purchased the items, he sauntered away, leaving nothing behind except for the empty crate.

  
Christophe hugged the large box to himself. The restaurant was doing well, but it needed signature dish. _Restaurant de Perfection_ only catered to the elite, even the Champion had to book a table a week in advance. Ideas for the delicacy danced in his head, but he employed the best chef in the region and would leave the final menu to him. After all, why buy a dog and wag the tail yourself… Tail! Ha!

  
Placing the box on the counter, he levered open the lid and took a deep sniff of the product…

  
The smell was everything it should be, a faint, meaty sweetness. Smiling Christophe slid the box into the cold storage and penned a quick note to Albern. A month later, there was a new item on the menu, and the cost was exorbitant;

 

_Confit de queu_ _es lentes avec pommes de terre à la sarladaise et haricots verts_. (Slow cooked and preserved slow-tails with ducklett fat roasted potatoes and green beans)

  
It was an immediate, if expensive hit, the first customer was heard to exclaim to a food critic for the Kalos News that “I can’t get enough of that stuff. It melts in your mouth and the flavour is exquisite.”  
Christophe considered it a coup that he had preserved his queues lentes when it was found that production had been halted and there was no resume date.

 


End file.
